The Magical Age
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Totally AU and inspired a bit by Escaflowne. King Vegeta and King Gohan attempt to reunite their kingdoms with an arranged marriage. Unfortunately there are a few complications.
1. It Begins

The planet Vegeta. It is a lush green planet full of beauty and wonder, however in the present times there is nothing but trouble for the two largest kingdoms in the land. Both King Vegeta and King Gohan have agreed to meet in order to find away to end the turmoil that has been plaguing their land. Vegeta and his queen, Bulma, his son, Trunks, and his young daughter Bra, are on their way to the castle in the Kakarot territory, where Gohan and his family live. Trunks is nine and is already being groomed for the throne by his parents and this trip is just part of his education.  
  
"Father, why did I have to come? This is boring."  
  
"I already told you enough times. I will not repeat myself!"  
  
"Please don't yell Vegeta, you'll wake Bra."  
  
"She's not a baby anymore!"  
  
"But she must be tired if she feel asleep in the carriage."  
  
"Mother? Could you tell me why I had to come?"  
  
"Well, you see son, there are many things you need to know before you can become king. Remember when I taught you the word diplomacy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This trip is a good example of how to go about working in diplomatic relationships. Your father is going to make sure that we maintain good relations with our neighbors and King Gohan is an important ally to have."  
  
"I guess I understand, but I'd rather be a knight like Nappa."  
  
"Of all the stupid things to say boy! It is your divine right and duty to serve your people as king when the time comes. What good is a knight if there is no competent leader to command him? You will be trained to fight in the same manner anyway," said Vegeta impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta. It's good that he questions why things are the way they are. It will help him to understand."  
  
"Mother, what am I gonna do while you and father are talking to King Gohan and Queen Videl?"  
  
"Hmmm. If I remember correctly Gohan has a younger brother named Goten and he is your age. I also believe he has a daughter a year younger than you. I think her name is Pan."  
  
"You mean I'll have to spend my afternoon with two girls?"  
  
"Sorry dear. You'll still have Prince Goten to play with."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Minutes later they arrived and were escorted into the castle. Gohan and Videl met them in the grand hall. The children were taken to Prince Goten's room and the two queens went into the garden to take their tea. Gohan and Vegeta went into the conference room to discuss options for bringing their two kingdoms closer together.  
  
"The Tugol Kingdom will be a problem if we remain divided like this. Two kingdoms of Saiyans should be united under one ruler," said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, well I am an ancestor of the original royal line under the house of Vegeta. If anyone is to give up their throne it is you."  
  
"There has to be some way of uniting the kingdoms without a war breaking out over the throne."  
  
"Wait, I think I may have an idea. I remember my wife saying you have a daughter."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I propose that we arrange a marriage. Your daughter can marry my son and that way descendents from the houses of Vegeta and Kakarot will sit on the throne together."  
  
"An arranged marriage? I don't know if I can do that to her. What if she falls in love with someone else?"  
  
"Love has nothing to do with it. This is purely for the reason of unification. Once our lands are united under their heir all will be well."  
  
"I suppose it is the only way."  
  
"Fine, then we will draw up a treaty."  
  
Meanwhile, in Goten's room Trunks and Goten had a play sword fight. Pan and Bra were both busy playing with dolls.  
  
"I think your doll should wear the blue dress," said Bra.  
  
"Do we have to play with these things? I want to play sword fight like Goten."  
  
"My mother says it's unladylike to play boy games."  
  
"My mommy thinks it's okay. She let's me spar with Goten all the time."  
  
Just then Trunks ran by the two girls and stepped on Bra's favorite doll. The porcelain shattered and Bra began to cry as Trunks laughed.  
  
"Hey Goten look at Bra's doll."  
  
Pan stared at Trunks angrily and clenched her fists. Trunks saw this and started laughing more.  
  
"What's this? Goten I think your niece thinks she can beat me up?"  
  
"I wouldn't make fun of her if I were you. She's pretty tough and strong."  
  
"We'll see. So what's your name little girl?"  
  
"I'm not little. I'm eight, only a year younger than Goten."  
  
"Yeah well you shouldn't talk to me that way. I'm a prince you know."  
  
"So what. I'm a princess and you don't see me acting like I'm better than anyone else."  
  
"You don't look or act like any princess I've ever seen."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah. You act more like a boy than a girl. Princess' are supposed to be pretty and dainty and you're just…well you're not."  
  
"Well, princes are supposed to be kind and gallant. They're supposed to be nice to girls."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Hey guys come on stop fighting," Goten implored.  
  
"Come on Pan. Let's go find our moms. I think they went into the rose garden," said Bra.  
  
"I guess we can do that."  
  
Pan scowled at Trunks one last time and then she left the room with Bra close behind. Later that day Gohan and Vegeta finalized the treaty and Vegeta's family went home. 


	2. Meeting by Chance

***10 Years Later***

  


Far off in a lush field a young woman with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes weeps gently. She feared the future and silently cursed her father for it all. Only weeks ago did she learn she was to be married off to the prince of a kingdom called Vegeta. How could she marry someone she didn't know, much less love? To make matters worse, the wedding was tomorrow. 

Coincidentally on the farther end of the same field a young man with lavender hair and crystal blue eyes paces back and forth. King Gohan himself invited him and his family to Son country. His father, a king as well, is forcing him to marry Gohan's daughter, a woman named Pan. He vaguely remembered the short-tempered tomb boy princess from their last encounter nearly a decade ago. To his recollection they didn't get along. How could this happen? What was his father thinking?

Just then he heard soft cries not far from him and he walked towards the sound to investigate. As he came closer he saw what appeared to be a body lying on its side in the tall grass. Soon he was mere feet away and realized that it was a young woman crying. He walked around so he could see her face and her beauty took his breath away. She didn't acknowledge his presence even though he was so close. He kneeled and leaned forward putting a hand on her shoulder, which startled her into consciousness. With fear in her eyes she crawled backward.

"Wait...please...I promise I won't hurt you. I just heard you crying while I was walking and I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

She stopped and looked at him. He had handsome features and a strong looking frame. He also had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She was sure they there the most beautiful of anyone's eyes on the planet. Also judging by the warmth and concern in his voice she was convinced he was a knight. Maybe he was here to rescue her from her nightmare. Isn't that what all knights do? She stood up and walked toward him. When she got with in a foot of him she stopped and spoke to him for the first time.

"Are you a knight?"

"Yes and no. I was trained in the ways of knighthood, but I my title is that of a prince."

"You're a prince?"

"Yes. I am Trunks of the kingdom Vegeta and you are?"

Pan went wide-eyed. This was Prince Trunks? The one she was to marry. 

"My name is Pan, daughter to King Gohan and Queen Videl of the Son kingdom."

"You? You're Pan?"

Trunks though back to his only memories of Pan. She was dressed in a training gi on they day they met. She was so unfeminine and mean. Now this woman expects him to believe that that horrid girl grew into such a beautiful woman. But then he looked into her dark eyes and realized she was telling the truth. He recognized her now, but she didn't seem to recognize him.

"You are Pan."

"How do you know me?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll remember, but about ten years ago we met as children when my parents came to meet with yours. I played with your uncle and you played with my sister."

She studied him closer trying to find something that would spark a memory. Then is hit her. She remembered long ago when she was sitting in Goten's room. Suddenly a boy with lavender hair and sparkling blue eyes came and stepped on a porcelain doll that her knew friend with the blue hair had. That boy was Prince Trunks.

"That was you?"

"Yes. I must admit that I was an awful child. When I was old enough to go into the market alone, I bought my sister a new doll."

"That was sweet."

Trunks took off his jacket and laid it on the ground. Then he sat down on the ground and gazed up toward Pan with a smile.

"Please feel free to sit on my coat."

"Thank you," answered Pan with a smile as she sat down.

"I can't believe it's really you. You've grown into a beautiful woman."

Pan blushed crimson and looked down at her lap.

"Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you."

The sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit and then Trunks grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"I think it will be easy to fall in love with you," said Trunks softly, "But I sense that you're uncomfortable with having the wedding tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes. It's not that I don't like you. It's just that I don't know you."

"I understand completely. I was worried myself, but I think I may have an idea that will at least give us more time."

"What is it?"

"Well, I would like to know you better before I marry you. Maybe our fathers will allow us to postpone the wedding so that we could have some time for courtship."

"That's a wonderful idea. That would give us a chance to learn more about each other and we can still save our kingdoms."

Trunks stood and helped Pan to her feet.

"Come. We should speak to our parents right away. My family will be staying here for a few months because the battles against the Tuguls are closer to your castle than ours. We'll have plenty of time."

Pan smiled as he took her hand and led her back to her castle. She had to admit it to herself that he would be easy to fall in love with too.


	3. An Attempt

The heads of both royal families agreed to the postponement and through the coming weeks Trunks and Pan became closer, falling deeper in love with each passing day. Unfortunately, their future is laced with danger and sadness.

Pan and Trunks were out on their daily walk. It was springtime and the lush greens and yellows that were lost in winter returned. The air smelled of cherry blossoms and other sweet perfumes of nature. The newly formed couple stood and looked over a rocky cliff not far from the castle and marveled at the view of the ocean under the noon sky. This was the spot that Trunks had chosen to propose to her. He didn't need to because they were to be married regardless, but now that the raven hair beauty has captured his heart, he felt it only proper to do this the right way. He wished that Vegeta and Gohan would refrain from having guards watch them wherever they went, but these were dangerous times in which they lived. As Pan was occupied with the view Trunks searched his pockets for the ring he had chosen and became nervous when he couldn't find it. It was then that he remembered he had left it in his room.

"Pan chan, I left a gift for you in my room. Would you mind if I went to get it?"

"Of course not Trunks. I'll stay here and admire the view. I always loved watching the ships come in."

She smiled as he tenderly kissed her.

"I'll be back soon," he yelled as his form retreated toward the castle.

One of the guards followed him. Both kings feared assassination attempts and so they ordered guards to be with the young saiyans almost round the clock. Pan stood watching the waves break on the shore. The wind was beginning to pick up and it blew her hair back. Her blue dress danced in the breeze. As preoccupied as she was with the huge expanse in front of her, she did not notice a menacing figure creeping up behind her. In the meadow, two guards lay dead, their blood changing the color of the surrounding plants to crimson.

Trunks jogged out of the doors with a guard following close behind. It was then that he saw the man. He wore a dark colored cloak, deep forest green perhaps. The hood was up so no distinguishing characteristics could be seen. At that moment time slowed to a crawl and Trunks called to Pan. As she turned to see her love, the man grabbed her collar and picked her up off of the ground. Trunks ran as quickly as he could to reach her in time as the man held her over the edge of the cliff. The man let her go and she fell with a shrill cry and Trunks knew what he had to do. With out thought he threw off his shirt and sprouted a pair of beautiful white wings. Then he dove off of the cliff in efforts to save her as the remaining guard subdued the assassin. Pan caught a glimpse of a winged man coming to her rescue.

"An angel," she whispered and then passed into unconsciousness.

Soon Trunks was able to get underneath her and he caught her in mid air. Once Pan was securely in his arms he flew back up to where the nightmare began. He landed and held Pan tightly to him as tears welled in his eyes. He almost lost her. He was so concerned about Pan that he didn't notice the people gathering around them staring in awe at Trunks' wings. Queens Bulma and Videl rushed toward them, as did Vegeta and Gohan. Once they arrived at the scene Vegeta nearly choked at the sight of his son. Never had he seen anything like it. Gohan ordered the guards to disperse the crowds and get the prince and princess inside.

A few hours later everyone was gathered in Pan's room. Videl sat to one side of her daughter, holding her hand as she slept in her bed. Trunks was on the other side of her, his eyes glued to her as if prepared for another attack. Gohan stood behind his wife, Vegeta and Bulma stood at the foot of Pan's bed and Goten and Bra stood near the doorway.

"Trunks," said Gohan, "I am now convinced more than ever that you should marry my daughter. Thank you for saving her life."

"Please, don't thank me sir. I love her and would risk my life at a moments notice to save her."

Trunks squeezed her other hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I'm just glad I didn't loose her."

Vegeta looked at his son. He had become quite a man. The king felt a huge amount of pride in his son's heroics. When did he become so selfless? How was he able to sprout those wings?

"Trunks my son. I suppose you are anticipating my next question and I must ask it. How were you able to grow those wings?"

"I don't know how it happens, but they come out when ever I need them."

"You mean this has happened before," his mother asked in surprise.

"Yes. One time Bra and I were young, we went out walking in the forest and were attacked by a pack of wolves. In my fear and desperation I sprouted my wings, picked up Bra and flew to safety. The first time it happened was when I was ten. I was out one night during a full moon and decided to climb a tree, but I climbed too high. I was scared and then all of the sudden I got this tingling feeling on my back and before I knew it I was floating down to the ground."

"Is that true Bra?"

"Yes mother."

"Why didn't you tell us boy," asked Vegeta.

"I didn't want a big fuss made of it and I didn't want anyone to treat me differently."

"I've heard a story about something like this," said Vegeta, "Maybe you have heard it as well Gohan. My father told me stories of a legendary saiyan in ancient times. His name was Saru and he led many epic battles against the tyrants of his day. He rallied all the saiyans together and was proclaimed their leader because of his strength and his wit. One of his distinguishing features was a pair of wings that he would sprout with each new battle. There hasn't been another saiyan to do that for a thousand years.

"Yes, I have heard that story as a boy," said Gohan, "My father was quite inspired by him."

"This proves that you are destined to be king Trunks," said Vegeta with pride in his voice.

Just then Pan stirred in her bed and everyone turned to see her. She sat up and Trunks moved to sit next to her on her bed.

"Are you feeling okay Pan," asked Trunks. 

"Yes. I'm still scared, but I feel a little better. An angel saved me Trunks. He had beautiful white wings and he flew down to rescue me."

Bulma smiled at her.

"I'm afraid that was no angel Pan, that was my son."

"Mother!"

"Sorry Trunks, I couldn't resist."

Pan looked at him. Could it have been Trunks? She turned to everyone else in the room.

"May I speak with Trunks alone?"

"Of course dear," said Videl.

"Yes, you should have time alone after you're ordeal," said Gohan, "Come everyone, let's prepare for dinner."

Everyone quickly filed out of the room and Pan was left with Trunks. Trunks stared at the ground, scared of the questions she would ask, but this didn't last long as Pan brought her face down to meet his.

"Was it really you Trunks? Were you to one with the wings?"

"Yes."

"You sound so shamed by it. Why?"

"I always felt strange and alone. I am the only one who can do this or so it seems for now. I didn't want to say anything about it to you because I was afraid you would think badly of me."

"I could never, Trunks. You saved my life with those wings."

She hugged him tightly and he sighed in relief. As long as she loved him, he didn't care about anything else. Once she released him from the embrace she smiled warmly at him.

"Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me the wings? I would really like to see them."

"I don't know Pan...I just..." 

"Please Trunks. I promise you, I won't make a fuss about them. You don't need to hide them from me. I love you for everything that you are."

"Okay Pan chan."

Trunks took off his shirt and soon a pair of wings came into view. Pan moved closer to him and touched his left wing and it tickled him a little, but he was no longer nervous about Pan seeing them.

"They're beautiful Trunks. Absolutely beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Pan, for being so understanding."

"Trunks?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think our child will be able to do that?" 

Trunks only smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. He then got down on one knee, wings still present, and pulled out a small box.

"Pan chan, after spending time with you, I have grown to love you more than anything in this world. I ask you to please make my life complete. Please marry me."

"Of course Trunks. I would feel cold and empty without you."

Trunks slipped the ring on her finger and then got onto his feet. He wore that he would do his best to protect her and cherish her like the most coveted of treasures.


End file.
